Jul 2007 CC
Galliard Reports Jacob Stills-the-Dance, Cliath of the Children of Gaia * A Galliard's Story Moot was held this month with a great showing and many tales recited and retold. All this thanks to Kaz and her organization of it. * Jacinta of the Wendigo has returned as The Chill Wind that Heralds the Oncoming Storm. She is dedicated upon her return to once more strengthen the caern and protect The Ways. * Two new Fury cubs have shown up and are in the care of their tribe. Melodie, Ankle-Biter as a half moon and Jo, Black-n-Blue as an Ahroun. A new cub has also been brought in by Jack Salem, named Salee, seems most likely to be claimed by the Glass Walkers. Meanwhile, the Walker cub CJ Maxwell has left the Hidden Walk to be raised among her mothers sept instead. * Jack Salem has also returned to Hidden Walk after a short time away. * Lefty, Jacob and Aja are in the process of forming a new pack. Territory to be decided once their totem quest has been completed. * Jacinta performed two rites at the caern upon her return. A rite of contrition that was directed at every tribe as well as the caern itself, and the rite of defiance in which those gathered lifted voice to defy the corruption and weakening of the caern and sept. * Following the rituals, Jacinta lead a revel in which those gathered hunted and killed three tainted bears. * Kaz's challenge for eldership of the Gnawers was successful as judged by the Gnawer halfmoon Fred. She defeated Olga in the challenge and is now tribal elder. * A new Walker, a Galliard named Kavi has arrived and is working on chiminage to join the Sept Kavi Ringtone, Cliath of the Glass Walkers * Kavi, Ringtone of the Glass Walkers, has recently arrived and been assigned chiminage by the Alpha. * There was a Story Moot at the height of the waxing gibbous moons. Many Garou were there. Cole He-Whose-Words-Burn-Like-Dragon's-Fire, Cliath of the Fianna * Jacinta of the Wendigo apologized to the rest of the Sept for allowing her anger to color her dealings with the other tribes. She presented the Elders of each tribe with a thoughtful gift, before leading all gathered in a right that reaffirmed their purpose in fighting against the Wyrm. Then she ran an unofficial revel in which a family of fomori-bears were destroyed. No permanent injuries were done and everyone acquitted themselves honorably. Next, Aubrey of the Fianna joined the pack Vendetta. Ayita Suffers-The-Pain-Of-Her-Ancestors-In-Visions, Cliath of the Uktena * Jacinta has returned to the Sept of Hidden Walk and has changed her lupus name to The Chill Wind that Heralds the Oncoming Storm. She presented each tribe with gifts in apology for her previous aggression to the Sept and performed the rite of contrition and the rite of defiance in front of those present and led them on a hunt. The war-party confronted a mother bear and her cubs in the woods, all of which were Wyrm tainted. * Jacinta tells the Sept that they must follow the ways. * Moon Otter has returned to the Sept of Hidden Walk. * Salem has returned to the Sept with a lost cub that Reggie calls ~Out-Cold-On-Ground~. * Matt is restricted to the barn for foolishly going about in hispo-form outside. * Spirit's Touch has joined Vendetta. * Reggie has Baptism of Fire and is willing to perform it on any Garou's or Kinfolk's infant. * Lara has completed her Rite of Passage; her new lupus name is Sun Clencher. Matt Lost-and-Found, Cub * Jacinta ~Oncoming-Storm~-Rhya has returned and apologized about speaking in anger in a place of spirits. Her apology was accepted in the caern before she lead a revel with Jacob ~Dance-Ender~-Rhya, Moon Otter-Rhya, Vera ~Culls-the-Herds~-Rhya, Ruth ~Nutcracker~-Rhya, Lara ~Sun-Clencher~-Rhya, Cole ~Dragon's-Fire~-Rhya, Lefty ~Ferret~-Rhya, Stacey ~Walks-Middle~-Rhya, Horace ~Untangler~-Rhya, Aubrey ~Spirit~-Rhya, and Matt ~Found~. There, three tainted bears, a mom and two cubs were found. The wolves all worked together and managed to slaughter them all. No battle scars or deaths were reported for the Garou. * Matt Is no longer a child of cockroach, and would like to thank the Glass Walkers for his time among them. Matt has been accepted as a child of stag by Dragon's-Fire-Rhya. * The Galliard Moot went off without a hitch, starting off with a challenge for tribal elder of the bone gnawers. The challenge was revealed to be the one who could best provide for everyone at the story moot, with Kaz ~Ears-to-the-Ground~-Rhya defeating Olga ~Fat-Ripper~-Rhya and claiming tribal eldership. The story moot continued with many tales, and promises of future moots which will delve deeper into the history of the sept. * Matt is still seeking a place suitable for dedication to the great spirit stag Ciancarw. Any theurges interested, or garou who may know a place are asked to speak with Matt about it. * Matt will be starting long distance runs about the bawn in lupus soon, possibly once a week, or every other week, with the intent to find and explore the bawn as much as possible. Those interested in joining, please speak with Matt. General Knowledge Moot * A story moot was held and many fine stories (and one very long epic poem) were told. * Yi told the story of Salmon's Leap, her first pack, at the Storytelling Moot. * Caern/Sept * Jacinta performed Rite of Contrition, apologizing for words spoken in anger in the caern. * Jacinta performed the Rite of Defiance for the Sept. Many members were present. * Jacinta led a revel, following the Rite of Defiance. The group found and defeated a trio of fomor bears. Walks the Middle Road, Stills the Dance, Ferrets out the Wyrm, Culls the Herd, Moon Otter, Dragon's Fire, Clenches the Sun, Cracks the Nut of Truth, Lost and Found, Untangler, and Spirit participated in the Revel. * Jamethon has overseen physical improvements to the Sept Compound. He has also made decisions regarding new rules and regulations, including but not limited to reenforcing the smoking ban on the Bawn or in the Caern, (save for rituals pre-approved by the Master of Rites). * The farmhouse's roof got skateboarded on. The farmhouse's back door remains in one piece since its last replacement, causing bets to be lost. * The rather elusive and prickly Uktena, Fernando, has been less elusive lately (if no less prickly), and has let it be known that his Chiminage to the Sept is to scout out the base of the Black Spiral Dancers and see that a war-party is put together to fight it once it is located. Several others were already involved in investigating the Dancers before Fernando became involved, and the Uktena ragabash seems to accept that it's better to coordinate than to work separately. City * The sewers backed up in several places in St. Claire. This earned the Walker cub, Chris, the name of ~Shit-Storm~, somehow. Tribes * The Walk appears to be attracting Shadow Lords: Moon Otter has returned, Anvilhead has showed up, and Felix ~Spits-Out-Nails~ won't leave. There is ongoing research into how to reverse this attraction. * The Shadow Lords have recently reclaimed Thunder Cave and nearby areas as their old tribal territory. This area was formerly under the lone watch of Kenneth Far-Cry. Packs * Aubrey ~Spirit's Touch~ has joined the Vendetta pack. * Rumors swirl about the Havoc pack, most wrong or unconfirmed. People * Jacinta returned from wherever she went. She is now calling herself The Chill Wind that Heralds the Oncoming Storm. * Jamethon continues to be Warder of a Caern that while seeing threats from without, continues to stand strong and defiant against them, and be a bastion for the Wyld. He continues to successfully open each and every Sept moot, every month. As well, he has checked over visitors and new member of the Sept for taint personally and has yet been shown to be wrong about his allowance or denial of any particular Garou onto the Bawn. * Ruth ~Trips-Over-Paws~ of the Children of Gaia became rited as a Cliath and is now ~Cracks the Nut of Truth~. * Yi performed the Rite of Passage for Lara, now known as Clenches-the-Sun. * Kenneth has stayed around Thunder Cave, but moved a claim of territory down to sections of the woods down in Wolf Woods Nat'l Park. (OOC Info: Deserted Highway, Owl Woods, Darker Woods) * Justin has returned. He is has been badly scarred by fire (apparently a battle scar). He was in Russia but is now back. He is making noises about looking for a pack. Instruction * Over the last few months Jamethon has taught Moot Rite to Vera, Mother's Touch to Alesia, and has learned the level 3 ritual: Rite of the Totem, which he has successfully performed twice already. * Reggie has learned Baptism of Fire from Blackriver. * Touch Deer has been around the past few weeks, evidently teaching a Gift to Silvertip. Challenges * Cole went to Jamethon for help with his Challenge to Yi. Because of James' help in the form of a trickery Talen, Cole found himself in a superior position and succeeded in that Challenge. * Kaz ~Ears to the Ground~ won the Gnawer challenge from Olga ~Fat-Ripper~ and is now Gnawer Elder. Cubs * Cubs have been showing up at the farmhouse, some from the Walker safehouse: Chris ~Shit-Storm~, Mick ~Generous~, Matt ~Found~, CJ ~Silver-Hand~, and others brought via other venues: Salee (brought by Salem), Adalyn ~Learns-Quickly~, Vika ~Demands-Answers, and the oldest cub in anyone's memory: Stanley ~Old-Man~, rumored to be at an age of 83 or was it 43? The flood in cubs meant that Stacey had her work cut out for her. but no one can accuse her of slacking: CJ, Stanley, and Kristin have not been seen of late. * Fernando and Basil followed a Unicorn kinfetch and found a meat factory / abattoir full of livestock. The only other occupant was a teenaged boy locked in the freezer. The boy was taken to the Gnawer safehouse on the assumption that he was the cub, just in time to stop him dying of hypothermia, and the Gaians have been informed. * Three new cubs have come to the Fury House. Nike has taken Alpha of the Black Furies. Nike has taken Alpha of Havoc, a war pack. Ezekiel Hess, ~Speaks-When-Needed~ has come to join the Furies and has been given tasks for Chiminage. Category:Caern Convo